Going Bats, Man
Going Bats, Man is the sixteenth episode in the fourth season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Eco-villains *Robin Plunder Plot Synopsis The Planeteers travel to New Mexico to investigate stories of bats attacking people. It turns out that the attacks are actually publicity stunts, staged to coincide with the release of a movie called "Revenge of the Killer Bat Zombies." The person responsible for the staged "attacks" is the movie's producer, Robin Plunder, who happens to be the nephew of the Eco-villain Looten Plunder. Episode Summary None yet. Planeteer Alerts None yet. Significant Moments and Facts None yet. Quotes *'Wheeler:' (after Linka grabs his arm during a movie) Ouch! That hurts! Take it easy, that’s my ring arm! Linka: Well, it serves you right for bringing me to horrible horror movies! *'Linka: 'Bozhe moi, killer zombie bats? Wheeler: Yeah, I can’t wait to see it! Linka: Ah, Wheeler, how can you watch this drivel? Bats do not attack people! *'Gi:' (reading newspaper) ''Killer bats on the rampage... this story makes no sense. There are only insect-eating bats in this area. They would never attack a human! *'Wheeler:' Wow, you’re making a movie? '''Director:' Yeah, but there’s not a green-haired superhero in it! Wheeler: How about a good-looking redhead? *'BJ: '(during the filming of ''Revenge of the Killer Bat Zombies)'' 'I'm a consultant on the film. My name's Billie Jean, but everyone calls me BJ. You're the Planeteers, right? *'Wheeler: Yeah! *'Kwame:' What kind of consultant are you? *'BJ:' Chiropterology. *'Wheeler:' Chiro-what? You work on backs? *'BJ:' No, silly. Bats. I'm here to make sure they're treated humanely, and their caves are not disturbed. *'BJ:' (of the film) ''Unfortunately, it's films like this that give bats a bad rap. *'Wheeler:' These movies are great! *'BJ:' Not when they make people fear bats. Believe it or not, people dynamite their caves, poison them; some even burn tires to drive them away! *'Ma-Ti:' That is horrible! *'BJ:' ''(she has invited the Planeteers to stay at her ranch and is watering her garden) And this is my vegetable garden. *'Kwame:' I have never seen such a healthy-looking garden. *'BJ:' Oh, that's because I mix bat guano into the soil. *'Wheeler:' Bat guano?! Ugh! (he spits out the carrot that he has been eating from her garden) *'BJ:' Relax, Wheeler. It's one of the world's best natural fertilizers. *'Ma-Ti:' (laughing, while several bats are flying about pestering Suchi) It looks like your flying friends are driving Suchi batty. *'BJ:' (laughing) I think you're right, Ma-Ti. But without the bats, we'd be going buggy. In a single night, bats in this area catch about a half a million pounds of bugs. That means each bat eats between one-quarter and half its body weight in bugs every day! *'Wheeler:' Wow, that's beaucoup bugs! *'BJ:' Yeah, and bats are not only great fertilizers and exterminators, they're important for seed dispersal and pollination, too! *'Gi:' Like bees? *'BJ:' Uh-huh. Without bats, we wouldn't have crops like avocados, and bananas, vanilla beans, and some nuts. And many plant species would become extinct without bats. *'Wheeler:' I still say they're creepy-looking. *'BJ:' Well, the only thing these guys would hurt is a fly, or some other pesky insect. Gallery bats2.png bats3.png Bats1.png|Stories of bat attacks catch the Planeteers' interests. bats4.png goingbats1.png goingbats2.png goingbats3.png Robinplunder.png Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes